


A scent unexpected

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto presents early</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scent unexpected

Considering Naruto was the village’s number one surprising ninja. Pulling impossible feats from wherever, Kakashi should have expected something like this to happen. He had been aware of his duty.

Had gone through the required lectures even asked questions. He had prepared the necessary talks and practiced like he was supposed to. Whenever the time came Kakashi knew he would be ready but the time was supposed to be way in the future.

But this was Naruto who was a surprise to everyone but himself. So why shouldn’t Naruto present early? And why shouldn’t he be an Omega to boot? When he really thought about it, Naruto was the type to rush ahead leaving the chaos in his wake.

Naruto whimpered as he lay on the pallet and Kakashi’s gut twisted in sympathy but he had to focus and actually think. Luckily the mission was almost over. But they were out of Konoha. This was dangerous. And he still had two members of his team with him.

But the problem was not really safety it was keeping the other two from having a jump start.

“Kakashi? What’s that smell?” Kakashi turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway his face twisted in an expression of confusion as his gaze darted around the room.

“Sasuke.” Sasuke’s eyes darted to him. “Take Sakura with you and room at a location of my choosing. You’ll stay there out of sight until I come for you.”

“What’s going on?” Sasuke asked.

“Sasuke.” Kakashi said softly. “I won’t repeat myself. Get out of here, take Sakura with you.” He bit his thumb and ran through the required seals before he slammed his hand on the ground to summon the two nin dogs.

“Yo young one.” Pakkun said before he stiffened his head turning in Naruto’s direction. “Oh.”

“Get Sasuke out of here and keep an eye on him and Sakura until I come for you.” Kakashi instructed. He heard the sound of Sasuke accompanying the two dogs from the room the three of them had shared and he was left in the room alone with his student.

He had done the right thing. It was best to keep the other two from Naruto. The last thing they needed was Naruto’s presentation bringing theirs. The last time had been bad enough. Obito had presented a year early than Minato-sensei had been prepared for.

Obito had presented as Omega and Rin had been forced into presentation from too much contact. Rin had presented as Alpha, disappointing her Kakashi was still unsure as to why. Obito had been delighted over Rin’s Alpha status. Kakashi had been removed from the other two until Obito’s….problem had gone away.

When Kakashi had presented later on as an Alpha well…Rin had stayed upset and Kakashi had washed his hands on the matter. But what he had remembered from that moment before Kushina had shuffled him away was that Omega’s presentation could be painful.

And that was the good presentations. There were books and books on the subject. Kakashi had been uncertain to what his team would present as. He had been hoping for the easy way out. A team full of Betas but life rarely went the easy way.

A headstrong guy like Naruto an Omega…he was going to test some person’s control. That was if he managed to get through this okay.

He sighed again before he made a shadow clone. He had to do what was necessary.

“Look around?” He asked his shadow clone.

“I’ll secure the place. Place the scent dispellers. Alert the innkeeper.” His clone said before he left.

“Naruto.” Kakashi said softly as he approached Naruto on the pallet. “I need you to open your eyes for me.” He had to see how far the boy had gone.

A low groan came from Naruto. It sounded as if it had been pulled from him. Blue eyes were hazy and dazed even as Naruto whimpered. “Alpha.” He whispered. Kakashi swallowed as the scent of slick appeared and Naruto shuddered. That was further than he had thought Naruto would be. Shit.

“Holding up?” Kakashi asked softly as he knelt next to Naruto.

“It’s hot.” Naruto slurred. “Sasuke?”

“He just left.” Kakashi leaned over Naruto and pressed his hand to the boy’s forehead. “You understand what is going on right?”

“I’m an Omega.” Naruto breathed. At least he was lucid. Partially.

“Yes.” Kakashi nodded.

“And you’re an Alpha.” Naruto’s scent changed. The scent of slick increased and Kakashi took back the lucid statement. “Mine.”

Oh Naruto had certainly fallen hard into everything. “I’m Sensei. Your sensei.” Not that Kakashi minded that statement. It was a heady thing to hear ‘Mine’ and Naruto said it with such certainty. But saying anything other than the academy regulated speech for these types of situation would place him firmly in trouble.

But to go the academy route was not appealing at all. Naruto smelt incredible and the surety in his eyes. Kakashi’s hand trailed down Naruto’s face and he watched the boy shudder. Presentation was rough. Naruto was already having a rough time and Kakashi had the feeling the pills most used for the first presentation would be useless.

“Alpha.” Naruto whimpered and he nuzzled into Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi said nothing in return and Naruto’s eyes snapped open still blue but like slits. Like a cat. Or a fox.

“What?” He asked softy. He paused as his clone dispelled all the information quickly retuning to him. He pulled away and watched as Naruto sat up. Kakashi retrieved the bag the clone had left outside and quickly closed the door behind him.

“Alpha.” Naruto breathed. Kakashi said nothing in return again he just allowed his hitai-ate to slip off. It bounced on the ground and Kakashi slid out his Jounin jacket next. He padded back to Naruto and opened the bag his shadow clone had left behind.

He eyed the small vibrator with a bit of disappointment but he knew towns very rarely held beginning knotting vibrators. And as it was…that might not be a good idea.

The lube his clone had gotten… it would not be necessary. Kakashi could smell the slick. The clock? Definitely needed. Kakashi set the alarm slowly his eyes on Naruto. Two days would be enough.

X

“Come.” Kakashi said and Naruto did. He forced his limbs to move. He was shaky so it ended up a crawl but he still managed it.

“Alpha.” He whispered as he placed his hand on Kakashi’s legs.

“Somehow I get the feeling you think you’re in charge here.” The man chuckled. “I don’t feel very respected here.” He leaned forward and the scrape of his teeth against Naruto’s neck made his eyes widen and forced a whimper from his throat as slick gushed and ran down his legs.

“Kakashi-sensei.” He shivered. Holy hell. Was he going to survive this?

“It’s your choice.” Kakashi-sensei said against his neck. “How far we go, what we do. I’m leaving up to you. I know it doesn’t seem fair right now. It isn’t fair but protocol won’t cut it here Naruto.”

So it was up to him? Naruto could feel the need in his veins. Why did he have to choose? Kakashi-sensei’s scent changed with him. He could feel the man’s need as well as he could feel his own. It wasn’t fair.

“Put the fire out.” Naruto breathed before he blushed.

“Just that?” The scrape against his gland made him shiver.

“Let me…please. Just let me.” Naruto shivered.

“Don’t worry you’ll come.” Kakashi-sensei soothed.

“Not just that.” His head dropped forward and he eyed Kakashi-sensei’s lap. “Please let me…be good?”

Kakashi-sensei remained silent for a while. Naruto felt nervous before the man’s scent changed. He shivered and pressed forward so he was half in Kakashi-sensei’s lap. He heard the sound of cloth tearing but did not figure it out until lips were pressed against his own. His head spun and he was aware of other sounds but until Kakashi-sensei moved his hand and forced him to open in and helped him grip something hard and slick that it clicked.

“You smell so good.” Kakashi-sensei whispered into his neck. Naruto keened as he tightened his grip. The world spun and he gasped as his back hit the bed. Kakashi-sensei’s eyes were on him and hungry.

X

“You didn’t.” Naruto complained as Kakashi held the bottle up for him to drink.

“Actually I enjoyed myself rather well.” Kakashi hummed. He could taste Naruto’s slick and come after all. But the boy had settled into a sulk after most the heat had faded. Kakashi was still braced in case it was a case of real heat and not the phantom one that was usual in presenting Omegas.

“You didn’t take me.” Naruto complained.

“I’m not supposed to.” Kakashi pointed out. He took the empty bottle away from Naruto and placed it next to the ground. he pressed his face into the boy’s neck and inhaled. It was so heady. Calming and thrilling at the same time and so available. He allowed himself a small lick against Naruto’s vein before he pulled back. “Congratulations. You’re an Omega. He met Naruto’s eyes. “If you’re still mad we’ll talk when your next heat hits and we aren’t on a mission away from Konoha.” Naruto’s scent changed sharing his happiness. Kakashi resolved himself to the fact he had gotten over his head. But it was nice so who cared.


End file.
